


Sean. Story 2 in series Eileen Grimshaw's boys.

by Margorobron



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story 2. This story runs alongside The Mayhew-Grimshaw family, which concentrates on Todd and Billy. This  is what happened to Sean from the time that he realised that Billy is a thing of the past up until Sean has a really happy future and thoughts of Billy are miles away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A spring in his step?

**Author's Note:**

> Sean meets Scott, an original character in the story The Mayhew-Grimshaw family. This story continues from there. Sean has been introduced by Billy to Scott because he is new to the area with his baby daughter but otherwise is all on his own, having discovered that he is gay. He is lost and scared.

Chapter one  
Michelle was standing behind the bar,when the door of the Rovers was pushed open. Michelle sighed knowing that it was Sean. She was feeling very sorry for Sean. His world had been turned upside down. Billy was the love of his life and he expected them to grow old together. He had even arranged a trip to London to meet his son, a further step for their relationship, but then the walls came tumbling down and his suspicions had been correct after all. Billy had been pretending everything was o.k. after their brief break up, but this was not the case at all. He really had fallen for Todd Grimshaw and what made it even worse was the knowledge that it had all been instigated by Billy. He couldn’t even tell himself that Todd had led him on out of spite. Michelle had been the first to know the sad situation and had given him time off to go and sort things out, but it hadn’t worked and actually had made things worse. He had ended it with Billy, only to totally regret his actions, so on Michelle's suggestion, he went to find him and tell him he understood and the dumping had been a mistake. Imagine the heartache when Billy told him that he was right and they should call it quits. That left Sean with nothing but a broken irreparable heart. Michelle had watched it all unfold. Every shift which Sean did seemed to show things steadily getting worse, if that were possible. Michelle despaired of the whole thing and wished there was some thing she could do, but there didn’t seem to be. She looked towards the door as Sean came in, expecting yet another wave of sadness. Sean breezed in with a sparkle in his eye and a spring in his step as he headed for the back of the bar and removed his jacket ready for work. Michelle just watched and hoped her mouth hadn’t fallen open. Sean headed towards her. “Evening Michelle ,”he said cheerfully. He looked around. “Not too busy tonight so far then. “ “Er no,” said Michelle. “ is everything ok Sean?” she asked. “ yes thanks" he said, walking towards Kevin who needed serving. Sean’s phone began to buzz loudly. He took Kevin’s money and moved back from the bar, his back towards Michelle and then returned to serve Rita and Mary. The phone buzzed again.” Someone's popular tonight!” said Michelle. “Mmmm? Oh. Just a text.” Sean replied,but his face became a tad embarrassed when his phone buzzed yet again. “Are you going to answer that?” she asked. “oh in a minute",was the reply. Michelle greeted Norris as he approached the bar and served him with his usual, before noticing Sean at the edge of the bar smiling at his phone as be replied to yet another text. He then walked back to the bar whilst completing the text and just stopped in time before bumping in to Michelle. She folded her arms with one of those Michelle looks one tries not to ignore. “Right!” she said. Enough!” “What’s the matter?” asked Sean. “Michelle sighed.” You’re killing me with suspense.” She said. “ something has happened and I don’t know what it is.” “You have been like death warmed up with your tail between your legs. Today, you are back to normal, so I want to know what I’ve missed.” The phone buzzed yet again and Michelle raised her eyebrows. “ and there it goes again. Sean. Who is it?” Sean began to get a little flustered now. “I’m sorry Michelle, “ he said,”I’m meant to be working. I’ll stop it" and he walked off to the back of the bar. The next thing Michelle saw was Sean holding the phone to his ear and having a brief conversation. He then returned to the bar with a spring in his step. “sorry about that" he said. “it will stop now" and he walked out into the pub to collect glasses. Michelle couldn’t work it out. She dare not mention Billy, but surely he was back judging by the positive behaviour. Just then Billy walked in. Sean’s face changed momentarily, as did Billy's. That can’t be the solution, Michelle thought to herself. There was nothing affectionate in those looks. She served a customer and had to forget the curious behaviour for a while. She had no further chance in fact until closing time to return to her thoughts. His shift ended, Shaun grabbed his jacket, shouting goodnight to Michelle and removing his phone from his pocket, he was out the door, leaving Michelle even more intrigued.


	2. A new friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship is established between Sean and Scott.

Sean stepped outside the pub and took a few paces up the road, before he called a number on his phone.  
"Hello, " he said. "I've just finished work. I'm about to walk up to you. Is that still ok? Not too late?" He listened to the reply. " ok then. Mine's milk and two sugars thanks. Number 19? Ok. Yes. I'll knock on the window like you said. Ok see you in a bit."  
Sean walked briskly up the road, feeling very slightly apprehensive but also rather excited. He had taken on board that this was not a situation to be reading anything into it. It was exactly as it seemed. He was going for a chat because this poor person really needed some help and support and Billy believed he was the person for the job. Right, stop there. Mustn't mention the B word. Nevertheless, he was pleased to be getting involved. The road was closer than he had thought and he was soon knocking on the front room window. In a few seconds the front door swung open and Sean walked in, closing it behind him and stopping in the hallway to greet his host. Scott appeared to be different from earlier in the day The tension seemed to have gone and he was much more relaxed, on the surface at least. He was wearing a neatly fitting black TShirt and grey jogging bottoms, with bare feet. His dark hair was parted and hung softly like a curtain towards his right eyebrow which was partially covered. "Come through to the kitchen" he said softly. " Is Emily asleep?" Sean asked. Scott stopped and pushed a door open more revealing a blond curly head in a cot fast asleep. " Awww " said Sean. "She is so sweet!" "Thank you" said Scott walking on towards the back of the house. In the kitchen there was a small table and three chairs, one with a baby high chair strapped on it. "Take a seat," said Scott. "I'll just make the tea. Then we can go in the sitting room. "Nice place" Sean said smiling. "It has to do" Scott replied. " it's furnished and when you only really have what you are standing up in, that's a great help!" " That was all you had?" Sean asked. "More or less. It's all I could carry. I don't have a car." "Neither do I " said Sean. " I don't go very far so I don't really need one."  
The kettle boiled and Scott made the tea. He grabbed the two mugs and a packet of biscuits and headed towards the door. " Let's go into the sitting room," he said.  
Sean followed towards the front of the house and entered quite a big room with a high ceiling. He and Scott sat on the sofa and Scott passed the tea. "I'm so glad you could come tonight" he said. " I really feel like I have a friend" Sean felt quite touched by this comment and rather humble. " That's really nice of you to say," he said, smiling at Scott. " I feel in a way I've got you here on false presences," Scott said rather sheepishly. " I was supposed to be telling you all my troubles but I would much rather spend some pleasant time chatting. " "That's not a problem" Sean replied. " Why try to make yourself miserable if you don't want to". Scott looked at his hands, wrapped round the mug. "That's ok," said Sean. "We can get to know each other - unless that involves the very things you are trying to avoid!"  
Scott sighs. "Once I've told you the story you will know it won't you."Sean put his hand on Scott's arm.  
"I don't know where to start. Don't say the beginning. Where's that? At the wedding I suppose. It wasn't a grand affair. Quite small . Family and a few friends. No honeymoon. We couldn't afford it. We were happy enough. We were only married a month when we found out Carly was pregnant but we were really pleased. Emily was born in April, a lovely healthy little girl. Things couldn't have been better. But then. Everything changed. Carly had a brother. Jimmy. I was always pleased that I got on well with Jimmy because Carly thought the world of him. It was mother in law's birthday and the drinks were flowing. I had a few and so did Jimmy. We were joking and messing around one minute and then it happened." Scott covered his face with his hands. Sean took hold of one of his wrists. " You can stop if you want you know" Scott took his hands down and Sean released his wrist. " I kissed him. Only lightly, but then he reciprocated and it turned in to a full snog.And God knows what would have happened next if Carla hadn't walked in. She slapped my face and said that's it. Pack your bags. Even Jimmy tried fighting my corner for me but she was having none of it. She said.... She said I was a cheat and a liar because I was hiding the fact that I was gay. I swear it had never occurred to me that I was, but then lots of little things started to make sense. I decided she was right. I had to leave there and then and went back to my mum's. Carly said that if I left straight away she wouldn't tell anyone why we had split. And that at the time was worth its weight in gold. It meant I didn't have to face it."  
"But you didn't kiss him again?" "NO!" Scott shouted. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I've not kissed anyone since then." "In denial ?" asked Sean. Scott looked bashful. "Spose" he said. "I've got a lot to learn haven't I " he said. " it's about being honest with yourself first of all" Sean explained."You aren't doing yourself any favours by pretending. It's not going to go away. Unless you have doubts where your priorities lie." Scott looked confused. "How do you mean?" he asked. Sean sighed loudly. " Do you like women? Do you like men? Do you like both!" he stated. "That's all you need to know.- for a start anyway!" Sean looked at his watch. "I'm sorry "he said" but I'm going to have to go. I've got work in the morning and I need my beauty sleep!" He handed the mug to Scott. " Thanks for the tea." "You're very welcome."Scott replied. "Might I er see you again?"  
"That would be nice. I would like that." " You can tell me your story, " smiled Scott." I didn't give you chance. Sorry" "Not much to tell" said Sean. " I'm slowly dying of a broken heart. Do you have a cure? See you tomorrow? I'm free at 5." " Do you work at the factory? If it's not raining I could meet you there. Sorry I will have Emily with me." "Of course you will."said Sean. " That's not a problem -as long as you don't mind her seeing you with me?" "Sean, of course not!What a thing to say! I'll meet you at 5." "I'll look forward to it" Sean said." Night Scott!"  
Sean made his way to the door. "Thanks again for coming ," Scott said. Sean turned and hesitated. Then he turned back and gave Scott a quick hug before making a quick exit.


	3. Is this going somewhere?

It was 5 o'clock and Sean was ready to leave work. He was hoping that he might have something to look forward to, but knowing his luck, he might find himself alone after all. True to his word, Scott was waiting a short distance away from the factory doors, so he said goodbye to the work mates he had walked out with and headed towards Scott. "Hi" they said together. Sean saw that Emily was looking at him so he crouched down to say hello. She giggled and then hid her face , so he stood up again. "How are you today?" he asked Scott. " all good thanks,"was the reply. " Any thoughts on what we might like to do this afternoon?" Just a couple streets that way there's a small park. It has a baby swing which Emily might like " "She would love it" said Scott. ";Let's go."  
Sean put one hand on the pushchair and Scott did the same. They both walked at a fair pace so they were soon at the park. They made for the swings first and Scott sat Emily in the baby swing. He pushed her for a few minutes and then Sean pushed him out of the way to suggest he should have a turn. They took in turns for a while unable to chat until they headed for a bench and Scott started feeding snacks to Emily, before saying. " It's your turn today. What's the story behind the broken heart?"Sean looked down. " Not much to tell really, I have been in a long term relationship with Billy the vicar, but he has found someone else and is now with him. So that leaves me nowhere, with expectation nil of finding a replacement. The end." Scott put his hand over the one Sean had placed beside him on the bench. He spread his fingers out between Sean's and Sean turned his hand over so that they were holding hands, the fingers still intertwined,both of them seeming to be transfixed by the view. "Why would you think that you can't find someone out there for you ?" Scott asked.," you are such a lovely man. People should be clambering over each other to claim you !" "Yeah right!" Sean mocked. " That is never going to happen!" Sean took his hand away from Scott's to wipe his eyes. " Why are you convinced? " Scott asked. " I.would have you at a shot if you were on offer !" Sean took his hands down and turned to Scott. " What are you saying?," he asked." That's one thing you really need to learn. You never joke about things like that!" Scott looked embarrassed. " Well that puts me in my place" he said. " You are only baby sitting me after all!" "Baby sitting? What the hell are you talking about,?"Sean demanded. "You are just here to help me out, to point me in the right direction. Right?"" Scott said, with a slight edge detected on the words. "Oh come on Scott. You are young and beautiful. You are just putting yourself out there. You've got the pick of the crop at your finger tips! Don't even suggest you would be interested in me and just in case you didn't realise, that was how that comment made you sound!" Scott looked at his hands. " I know" he said softly." "But I'm just a mixed up kid to you. I could never matter to you." ," Scott " Sean said, " I think you're getting confused. You are just setting out on this path and you are finding your way. You think that as I'm being nice to you and not judging you , there must be more in it than there is. I am a good bit older than you and I drive everyone up the wall . I drive myself up the wall sometimes! Although I am very flattered I am also realistic, so I will spare you the embarrassment of having to retract your words. " He picked up Scott's hand and kissed it. Scott took the hand away and placed it on Sean's cheek. "But what if I'm not flattering you?" He said."What would your reaction be then?" "I would be over the moon!"Sean whispered. Scott leaned over and kissed Sean's lips very gently. Sean looked away from meeting Scott's eyes. " Scott, you are so sweet. Thank you for that, but my poor heart couldn't take being with you and then losing you to the first young thing that comes your way.. I'm sorry if that sounds selfish. I would prefer not to start something which might take me along that path so soon on top of the current situation." Scott again replied very gently. " I was wrong. I said you wouldn't judge me but I was wrong." Sean looked deep in to Scott's eyes. " You are serious aren't you," he said. Scott nodded. "I still think you will go off at the first sign of loves young dream "he said," but in the meantime what have I got to lose?" He leaned over and kissed Scott full on the lips and then pulled him in to a hug. "How about we go back to yours and get Chinese on the way? My.treat." suggested Sean. "Bring it on!" Said Scott- and thank you!"


	4. Every cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Explicit sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Scott get to know each other better.

Sean was part way through his shift at the factory when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. No one was look ing, so he took it out. The text was from Scott so Sean smiled to himself and opened the message.  
Scott. Hi. Do you fancy coming for dinner tonight?  
Sean. I'd love to. Thank you. What time?  
Scott. About 6?  
Sean. Ok. What shall I bring with me?  
Scott. Nothing. Just yourself. I'll see you at 6 then.  
Sean. Looking forward to it. Thanks again. See you later . Bfn.  
Scott. Byeeee. See you then.  
Sean smiled again to himself and quickly put the phone away .  
The shift came to an end and Sean walked out the door with Eva.  
" You're looking much happier these days, Sean," she noted.,"Things seem to be looking up for you ."  
Sean gave her an embarrassed smile.  
" Things are quite good at the moment," he replied.  
"I'm really pleased to hear that," Eva smiled. " See you tomorrow. Have a good evening."  
"Thank you and you!" Said Sean and he set off home.  
It was too early to go straight to Scott's, so Sean had a shower and stood beside his wardrobe looking at his abundant collection of loud shirts. He wished he had a gentle pastel one but alas, that was something he never found a need for. He found the least noisy one and put it on over his white T shirt and he put on black trousers. He was wondering why the clothes mattered. It wasn't a grand occasion. It was his friend cooking a meal at home. Could be eggs and bacon for all he knew, but something told him this was going to be an important night. He checked his hair and scanned the outfit once again before heading for a brew in the kitchen. The house was peaceful with Eileen at Streetcars and Jason and Pat still working, so he sat and drank his tea as slowly as he could. He didn't want to be annoyingly early at Scott's. Time seemed to be going really slowly, but finally he felt it would be ok to leave.  
He walked briskly up the road, wishing he could go at a slightly slower pace, but that was impossible. He checked his watch when he arrived at Scott's. Ten minutes early despite all his delaying tactics. Well, never mind. It would look odd standing there on the doorstep. He knocked on the front door and waited.  
As the door opened, the figure of Scott disappeared on down to the kitchen, so he closed the door and followed. When he got to the kitchen he gasped. The little table had a cloth on it, there were two place settings, there was a single red rose in a vase in the middle and a candle was burning. Emily in her high chair was pulled back a bit from the table so that she couldn't attempt the tablecloth trick. She had a few toys in the tray to keep her occupied. He then looked over to Scott. He was in a grey suit with a white shirt and a tie and his hair was gelled back. Sean gasped again, thinking how stunning he was. He didn't know what to say.  
"Scott. What's all this for?" He finally asked.  
Scott hung his head. "You're mad at me aren't you."He said. "It's too much. I'm sorry."  
"Mad at you? Of course I'm not mad at you. Why would I be? All this trouble for me?"  
Scott still felt sad that he had got it all wrong.  
"I wanted to try to tell you that you are not just baby sitting" he said. "I'm not a child and age makes no difference to me. But I've blown it. I can see that now. I've made a fool of myself!"  
Sean rushed to hug Scott.  
"No" he said." None of that is true. This is all beautiful. No one has ever gone to these lengths for me before. Thank you. You have made me feel so special!" He kissed Scott's cheek.  
Scott was still not convinced. " I just wanted to show you that you matter to me. I know we have not long met, but that makes no difference to me. If I could afford it and I didn't have Emily to think about, I would have taken you to a big restaurant, but that's out of the question, so I did this instead."  
"I'm blown away ! Honestly!" Said Sean." Thank you"  
"I realise things are different for you, but you are my first date and I just can't get over how it feels. I must be looking pretty teenager-ish to you,but that's not how it feels to me." He looked down and spoke quietly. " it feels so right to me."  
Sean put his hand on Scott's cheek and leaned in for a kiss on the lips. " it feels right to me too."He said " I'm so impressed.  
"I'll pour you a glass and serve out the meal then." he said. "I'm not a good cook so I apologize if its not right."  
" Scott, I can't cook at all! I wouldn't know where to start, apart from beans on toast ! Believe me, I won't be judging you!"  
Scott laughed and poured two glasses of red wine.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't even know what colour wine to get " he said.  
"This will be fine!"Said Sean and held his glass to Scott's." Cheers!" he said and Scott replied, smiling.  
"Is there anything I can do?" Sean asked.  
"No. Just take a seat, Scott began. "Actually, there is something , if you wouldn't mind, but you can say no."  
"Whats that?" he asked.  
"You could feed Emily for me" he said. "She will have a jar. Two minutes in the microwave and then leave to cool a bit. I thought maybe you could get to know Emm." Scott said.  
"No problem"said Sean. "I would be glad of the chance to get to know her."  
Scott handed Sean a jar and a bowl and spoon and left it up to him. Sean sorted the food and then sat at the table near Emily.  
"Hiya Sweetie!" Said Sean." Are you hungry? Shall we take the toys away so that they don't get covered in Bolognese?"  
Scott busied himself with the meal but also watched how natural Sean was with Emily and he felt proud and relieved that these two important people were getting on so well. Emily ate all the food Sean offered and Scott brought her over a drink before placing the dinner plates on the table and joining Sean.  
"That was amazing" he said. " You are a natural!"  
"Remind me later to tell you about Violet and Dylan"he said." Emily is so easy going though."  
"Actually, she is usually very wary of strangers," Scott said.  
The conversation at the table was varied and covered as.many subjects as possible while the two got to know more about each other. Sean talked about Eileen and how she was like a mum to him and about Todd and Jason. Scott told Sean about his mum and his sister Jessica. He said how close they had always been but since he had moved, they rarely had any contact. She was still living at home with mum but she had the brains of the family. She was very artistic and was now a graphic designer. He sounded very proud of her. He then told Sean that his training was a computer technician and he missed working, but then his wife Carly said she wanted him to have Emily because she was starting a new "proper" relationship and Emily would get in the way. It was all his own fault for cheating, so that was his punishment. He had to resign. Emily was four months when she was handed over entirely to him. His mum and his sister helped to look after her and all was well, until his mum started getting angry that Carly wasn't interested in her own daughter and she started asking questions which Scott couldn't answer, so he decided he must go away and cope with Emily entirely on his own. That was how he and his ten month old daughter arrived in Weatherfield. He didn't expect to find himself accepted so soon without even having to cover up his secret. The vicar had realised without him saying, although he was actually on the verge of telling him. Sean told him how proud he was of him in the way he had moved on since the day in the church yard. But it was less than two weeks ago. Scott blushed at Sean's praise. Scott cleared the plates and brought an ice cream dessert to the table which they both enjoyed before Sean insisted they should do the dishes. They turned Emily's chair around so that she could watch and proceeded towards the sink. It was a fairly small area and Sean had to brush past Scott as he was wiping the dishes, but every touch was very natural and they both felt really comfortable around each other. The team worked well and the kitchen was soon cleared.  
Scott asked if Sean would mind them bathing Emily and putting her to bed before they had coffee. It was getting rather late for her. Sean was happy to watch her trying to swim and splash in the bath.  
Scott suddenly realised as he was undressing her that this might be embarrassing for Sean so he broached the subject. Sean was glad he did because it had crossed his mind how trusting Scott was being when really he knew nothing about Sean. They spoke frankly about Emily with Scott saying he wanted her to get to know Sean so that she would be used to him coming and going. He secretly had thoughts beyond that but it was far too soon to mention that. Sean swore to Scott that Emily was totally safe with him and he would be more than happy to help look after her in any way he could to help relieve the pressure from Scott.  
"Even down to shifty nappies?" Scott joked.  
"Bring it on" Sean said. "I'm not saying I will be good at it but I'm more than willing to learn."  
Emily finished her bath and Sean put on her disposable nappy, watching how Scott tackled getting things over her head and getting her arms into things. They then returned to the kitchen where Scott left her playing with Sean whilst he warmed her bedtime milk. They went back to the bedroom and Scott cuddled her as she drank the bottle in his arms before being tucked into the cot. Scott turned on the alarm and left the door ajar so that a little light came in to the room. They then left her and went out in the kitchen for Scott to make himself coffee and a tea for Sean, which they then carried in to the sitting room. They sat on the sofa and Sean lifted an arm to suggest Scott came closer, which he did. He put the mug down on the floor and took Sean's gesture as an offer to snuggle up. He laid his head on Sean's chest , his arm draped across his stomach, while Sean put his arm around Scott's shoulders, smoothing his sleeve gently. .  
"Emily might only be small," said Scott. "but it's amazing how aware i am of her watching me. I hadn't realised until tonight. I'm glad she is in bed so that we can be together properly. Does that sound bad?"  
"Of course not"said Sean." I totally agree with you. Even if it does seem a bit silly." Sean moved his hand from Scott's arm to his hair. He noted how the gel stuck together all the fine strands he had admired but not felt able to touch until now.  
Scott put his hand on Sean's chest and more by luck than anything, landed right on his nipple. He began to play with it. Sean moved several times beginning to feel discomfort. He wondered where this was going, but wherever it was, he was happy with it.  
Scott ran his hand down Sean's T shirt to where it was tucked in at the waist. He rubbed his stomach softly several times before running his fingers inside the waistband. He soon touched the soft hair, but then removed his hand and instead put it behind Sean's neck, bringing his lips closer. He instigated a gentle kiss, which instantly broke and Scott reapplied with his lips open. Sean put his mug down and then placed his hand behind Scott's neck before returning an open kiss. He dared to brush the inside of Scott's lip with his tongue to which Scott provided more access. Scott moved back to Sean's chest and found the nipple which he tweaked and flicked through his T shirt. Sean groaned into his mouth.  
Scott went back to the waistband and put his fingers back inside to feel the wisps of hair. He then undid the trouser fastening before returning his fingers to their former position.  
His finger tips ventured further until he brushed the tip of Sean's penis, which leapt in response to the touch.  
The kiss was still continuing with thrusts of tongue causing further involuntary movements down below. Scott traced Sean's penis from outside with his thumb and forefinger. Sean broke the kiss and put his head back as Scott continued to trace the outline. He then pulled back the trousers and put his hand on Sean's bare hip, before trailing his fingers across his stomach and back to the waistband of his pants. He tugged at them to free Sean's member which seemed very relieved at the freedom. Using both hands, Scott pulled the trousers and pants as far as they would go while Sean raised his head, eyes closed and lifted himself up so that Scott could remove the clothes. Scott ran his finger over the tip several times causing a reaction. He stopped and reached up to run his finger around Sean's lips. Sean's tongue flicked out as he tasted pre cum. Scott then instigated further kisses as his hand explored Sean's shaft and running on down to his rim, which he circled, causing Sean to gasp. He took his shaft into his mouth. He had only made a few moves when Sean's hand came down on his face."I'm close" he said. Scott increased the speed and didn't draw back when the moment came, drinking it down. He then moved right up to be level with Sean's face and recommenced a kiss sharing the dregs of what he had swallowed. Sean's hands ran over Scott's face and neck and he combed his hands through his hair forcefully. He then got hold of Scott's shoulders and pushed him back on the sofa before yanking at his clothes. Scott raised his rear to free them and Sean then took hold of Scott's already throbbing cock. He caressed it very gently and brushed over the tip enjoying the reaction. He then attacked the tip with his tongue.  
"Sorry. This will be quick, " Scott said.  
Sean took him at his word and moved on him at a quick pace. After only a few moves, he felt Scott grabbing at his shirt as he climaxed forcefully. Sean touched his cheeks as the pressure subsided and he moved in for a kiss. The kissing stopped and Sean lay his head on Scott's chest as Scott's arms enveloped him.  
After quite a while, Sean broke the silence.  
"I must go home" he said. " I've got work in the morning and then pub straight after. A busy day. And I won't be able to see you."  
"But you have the next day off?" Scott asked.  
"My bar shift starts at 7. I'm free until then," he said.  
"How about the theme park then? We can set off early to be back in time for your shift."  
"Ideal" said Sean, lifting himself off Scott. Both men stood to sort their clothing before once again locking in a very caring embrace and then moving in for a kiss.  
"I'm so going to miss you tomorrow" said Scott, breaking the kiss.  
"You will text me won't you," said Sean.  
"Try and stop me" said Scott, as Sean grabbed his jacket and keys from the hall, making his way to the front door.  
After a further hug and deep kiss, Sean set off towards Coronation Street, thinking to himself that maybe splitting with Billy wasn't such a bad thing after all. He knew he was falling fast for Scott.


	5. All the fun of the play area!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Scott take Emily to a play area.

It was a warm sunny day with a slight breeze. The perfect day for a visit to a theme park. Scott had looked up the busses to get there. They had to be up at the bus stop for 9.30. This particular bus only went through every hour. Sean was already beginning to discover how useful it is to have a shopping tray under a pram. A perfect way of carrying things. The only downside was the amount of stuff needing to be on there for the occupant of the pram!  
Sean had been up at 8 and had a shower before looking for breakfast. That was when Eileen appeared.  
" Oh my! Why am I seeing you down here at this time on a Saturday?," she asked.  
"I have to be out early"Sean replied.  
"Well yes, that's not exactly rocket science is it ! Are you going somewhere nice?"  
" I think it will be a nice day" Sean replied. " here's hoping anyway "  
Sean brought a bowl of cereal and his mug of tea to the table as Eileen came over with her own tea, which Sean had poured.  
"Sean is everything ok?" She asked.  
"Yes ta" came the reply.  
"Sean, you always used to say that you could tell me anything."  
"I could."Sean agreed.  
"When Billy left, who was the first person you told?" She asked.  
"You. Who.else!" Sean said.  
"And I think I helped to.pick up the pieces. " She added.  
"I always feel you are there for me, Eileen." Sean said.  
"And that hasn't changed ?"  
"Of course not. Why should it?"  
"And do I get the smooth as well as the rough?"  
"Well, yes.  
"Are you quite sure I'm not missing out on some smooth?"  
Sean thought and then blushed. He knew what she was asking him.  
"Ah." He said. Eileen was looking at him expectantly. "Possibly"  
"So when are you going to tell me?"  
Sean's phone buzzed. He took it out to read a text.  
" Very soon" Sean promised. " have to go!" He put his empty bowl in the sink and his mug on the side.  
"See you later" and Sean was gone. Eileen carried on drinking her tea. She was about to leave the table when the front door opened again. Sean came in followed by someone,Eileen couldn't tell who.  
"Eileen, this is Scott and Scott this is Eileen. And out there is Emily," Sean said.  
"Hello Scott" Eileen smiled.",Nice to meet you "  
Thank you. And you " came the reply, as Scott held out his hand to Eileen.  
Sean was doing something in the hallway. A moment later he was in the room with lovely looking little girl.  
"And this is Emily."Sean said.  
"Oh hello Emily, " Eileen said.  
Emily suddenly realising she was somewhere strange, hid her face in Sean's neck, her arms already clinging to him.  
"Hey,come on. It's only Eileen. She won't hurt you!"  
" Oh no. Don't worry. I'm a stranger to her!" Eileen said.  
Emily peeped at Eileen and then hid again, creating her own game .  
"We are off to the theme park," said Sean . We can't miss the bus or we will have to wait another hour for the next."  
"Oh best make a move then,"Eileen said."I'll speak to you later. Nice to have met you !"  
Scott took Emily and put her back in her pram and they were ready.  
Eileen heard more "byes" and she was alone again. After all that, she had more questions than she had had before!  
They had decided that a theme park was going to be a waste of money as they wouldn't be able to go on any adult rides with Emily being so small, so they settled for a shopping area which boasted having everything - shops, restaurant and a soft play area which was unsupervised so they should be ok to take Emily there because they would be with her. It was also accessed by bus,which is important when you have no car. Sean was really considering picking up his driving lessons again. If he was wanting transport for a young family.....Woah!! He was getting way beyond himself here !! Slow down! They made their way to the bus stop. Sean admired the easy way Scott could collapse the pram. He was sure the bus would have been at the terminal in the time it would take him to do it! They had decided on an easy system. He takes Emily on the bus and Scott sorts the pram and it worked surprisingly well. As they settled in their seat, Scott pointed out how much easier it was with the two of them. Chat on the bus included what Eileen might be thinking now and Sean felt he would be trapped for an interrogation on return from his shift at the Rovers. Sean asked Scott how much contact he had with his mum and he looked sad for a moment that she wasn't able to monitor Emily growing up. He said all he needed was the internet. His sister was on Skype so they could see each other regularly. Unfortunately there was no internet access in the flat. Sean suggested that now Eileen had met him they could come to number 11 and use his internet as long as he could avoid awkward questions. It would surely be acceptable that Sean was just a mate though. Scott said he could well take him up on that. They arrived at the Centre and went straight to the soft play area hoping that they could tire Emily out and then have a meal somewhere while she dozed. They were well impressed with the number of things she could go on which were accessible to them too. She was obviously too small to try anything by herself. "We will have to come back when she's a bit older,"Sean said and then realised he was assuming a lot and blushed. "What was that look for ?" Scott asked having noticed the change of expression. "I'm assuming too far ahead," he said feeling embarrassed. Scott put his hand over Sean's on the pram handle. " I'm way too far ahead!" He said. "I was even thinking it may be possible to adopt a brother or sister for Emily to make a full family." Sean was shocked. "You were really thinking that?" He asked. Now it was Scott's turn to look embarrassed. " Everyone is allowed to dream!" He said,avoiding eye contact.Sean tapped his hand. "It's a beautiful dream."He said, as they walked on towards some animals on springs which Emily could sit on. After Emily showed signs of needing a nap, they decided it was Them Time, so they would try to find somewhere to eat. Suddenly Sean grabbed Scott's arm. "Look,he said,"A photo booth! Quick before Emm falls asleep!" They had four chances to get a decent picture and trying to get Emily to look at the camera proved to be a challenge. They put in extra money to have another set hoping that between the two they would get one each to carry. They waited beside the booth and Sean pounced on the first set before Scott even had time to register that they had arrived. They decided that after the first one which showed both of them clicking and waving to get Emily looking in the right direction, they actually weren't too bad and they were so busy examining them that they missed the arrival of the second lot. They were really pleased with them and found it difficult to choose a favourite each. The booth belonged to the shop next door and the window advertised key rings with a photograph in, amongst other things , so they went inside. They both came out of the shop sporting a new key ring with a lovely photograph of the three of them. Emily had already dozed off by the time they came out with their key rings so they decided they must find a food place fairly quickly. They didn't want McDonald's and they didn't want a posh restaurant so they started to look for a suitable place. They definitely weren't short of eateries! They finally found the one for them and went inside. A waitress approached and they ordered the meals while Emily slept peacefully in her pram. Part way through the meal, Sean appeared to be miles away and Scott noticed. "Penny for'em? " he asked " You don't want to know,"said Sean, smiling. "It could ruin a perfect day!" " I don't think anything could ruin today" Scott said smiling back. "What is it?" "Are you sure you want to know?" Sean checked, looking into Scott's eyes very seriously. "Yes I do" said Scott. It was Sean's turn to look uncomfortable. " I don't really want to say. Like I said, it might ruin a special friendship." "What could possibly ruin it?" Asked Scott. " I think it's pretty near perfect!" Sean felt thoroughly embarrassed until he felt Scott taking his hand. He held it in both his hands, smoothing the back of it with his thumb. "Just tell me." He said. Sean still couldn't make eye confact. "It's the way I'm feeling." He said. "I've never felt this way before. I thought I loved Billy. Well, I did love Billy. But I wonder now whether I was ever in love with him." He put his other hand on top of Scott's and looked into his eyes. " You make me feel so special, so wanted, so important.." and then he almost whispered, " so loved. " and he looked away from Scott. Scott put his hand on Sean's cheek and turned his head back to make eye contact. "That's because I do love you." He said." I think it may have been love at first sight, but it was my first honest encounter as my true self , so I couldn't really say." Sean couldn't believe what he was hearing and he looked at Scott, wide eyed and open mouthed. "Why do you think I did that dinner for you so early on?" He asked" and why do you think I was in such a panic because I thought I had blown it? It was because I had fallen for you and I wanted to try to tell you, but I didn't know how to, especially as I thought you were just considering me as a kid with issues! I was aching with love but I couldn't really share it with you for fear of losing you." Tears formed in Sean's eyes as be put his hand on Scott's cheek. They were in a secluded part of the restaurant and there was no one around, so he placed a very loving kiss on Scott's lips. " I love you Scott," he said. "That was exactly what I was thinking but I thought it should be too soon to know and I was afraid I was wrongly trying to trap a free young spirit into something he didn't need" A further kiss followed. " I think we now know where we both stand, don't you?" Said Scott. " I think we do!" Said Sean. " I know we do. We need to leave soon to get the bus back. I so wish I didn't have to work at 7." "Why don't you come back after the shift? " Scott suggested. "Stay the night." "Sorted!" Said Sean." How will I get through a shift? And what will Michelle pick up on this time?! I hope Eileen doesn't come in for a drink! My mind is running overtime! I just need the loo and then I'm ready to go." "Ok" said Scott. I'll pay the bill and we will be ready to go." Sean nipped in to the loo hoping there might be a certain machine on the wall and he was in luck. Can life get any better? He wondered . p>


	6. Let's spend the night together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean looks forward to his first night with Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit scene

Sean and Scott arrived at the Rovers ten minutes before the start of Sean's shift. Outside the front door,.he put his hands on Scott's arms and leaned in for a loving kiss.  
"I'll see you tonight,"said Scott. "Knock on the front window. Emm will be asleep."  
"It's going to be a long shift! See you later." Said Sean.

Michelle was at the bar as she heard the pub door open. As expected it was Sean arriving for duty. He had a sparkle in his eyes and a spring in his step as he approached the bar.  
"Evening Michelle" Sean called as he breezed through to hang up his jacket.  
Michelle eyed him curiously yet again. He looked different again today and it was bringing out the worst in her. She appreciated that she was nosey by nature and being behind the bar fed her addiction almost as much as being a hairdresser! But this was something else. She had to have another go at finding out. He walked briskly towards her.  
"Sean," she said."Is everything ok?"  
Sean stood still and looked her in the eyes. "Michelle,"he said"I couldn't begin to tell you!"  
"Oh? But whatever it is is good though?" She asked.  
Sean started breathing deeply and his eyes glazed over. Michelle began to worry. "Sean?" She said, "What is it?"  
Sean thrust his fists into his eyes to try to stop what he knew was coming.  
"Lets go over to the back." She said and grabbed Sean's elbow. Sean took his hands down and allowed himself to be led over to the side away from the punters. She turned him to face her but he couldn't make eye contact. His eyes were already red.  
Sean looked at her and then grabbed her into a hug. She could feel him clutching at her jumper.She rubbed his back in a calming way and she finally felt the tension release a little.  
"I'm so sorry" he said looking down as he broke the hug.  
"Who has upset you? Michelle asked, still studying him in a concerned way.  
"No. No one honestly. With a deep sigh he looked at her. "It's the opposite really. I'm so happy I don't know how to cope with it. I don't do happy." He smiled at Michelle. "Thank you for caring" he said.  
"I do care about you Sean. I hate to think someone is treating you badly. Like with Billy leaving ."  
The tears began again. " Do you know, I have discovered today how glad I am that that happened. I never would have expected that. Steve said to me, As one door closes ..and I said, another one slams in your face, but today I know Steve was right!"  
"Well that makes a change!" Laughed Michelle.  
Sean smiled.  
"Is there any chance of any service here tonight?" Norris shouted. " anyone could die of thirst here!!"  
"Are you sure you're ok now?" Michelle asked Sean.  
"I'm fine," he replied. " sorry for being so stupid. "  
"Do I get to meet the reason behind the happiness then?" Michelle asked.  
"Soon!" Smiled Sean.  
"I'm coming Norris," Michelle called. " Just hold on minute." Then she added to Sean. "Whats his name?Have you got a photo?"  
Sean almost jumped and Michelle did too. "I had almost forgotten I had it!" He said, taking his keys out of his pocket and handing them to her.  
"Oh what a lovely photograph. You both look so happy. Wow!! What a stunner! Er, who is the little girl?"  
"Emily. She's his. Probably going to be ours," Sean said proudly.  
Now Michelle had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Sean. " You make a lovely family Sean" she said, pressing a finger to each eye. " you've set me off now! I'm going to serve Norris! Come over when you're ready Sean remained with a far away look in his eye all evening and wasn't even aware that Eileen had arrived with Pat Phelan. Eileen was eyeing him up with a concerned expression as Michelle approached to serve them. "is he ok?" She asked. "He's been like that all through his shift. A bit emotional," Michelle explained. ",Oh no!" Said Eileen.".I hope he didn't have a bad day." "Quite the opposite I would say" said Michelle. ," I think he had a lovely day". With that Sean came back into the room and became aware that Eileen was there. "Oh Eileen. Hello. I didn't see you come in" he said. ," No. You were miles away!"Eileen replied. "Actually,.Michelle could I just have a quick word with Eileen please." "Yes of course. Do you want to take your break now?" "No that's ok. I only need a few minutes." "Ok. Off you go" "Thanks "he said, meaning to Eileen to follow him. He went around the corner at the end of the bar. "Are you ok love?" She asked. "Yes I'm fine ta. Better than fine even! Oh!.." He fished his keys out of his pocket and passed the photo to Eileen. "Oh Sean. That is a beautiful picture. You look like a proper little family " "Thats what Michelle said. Do you remember when I came in to Streetcars and Steve said...." "One door closes. Yes I remember." " He was right wasn't he. If I were still with Billy I wouldn't have met Scott" "You deserve this happiness . You've been through enough. I don't know how you coped with it so well. I'm guessing Scott has helped with that. I don't really know how long he has been on the scene." "Todd text me to say Billy had this chap up at the church who was new to the area and knew no one but he had just come out as gay and he was lost and scared and Billy asked if I would like to help him to come to terms with it. It went from there." "Billy introduced you?" "He did. So it's twice down to Billy." "I'm glad you had a good day." "I did. Oh by the way. I won't be home tonight. I'm going up to Scott's" "Ooooh! Better than I thought!! Are you a good boy scout?" "A what ? Eileen please!!" " Well it's all part of the sleepover isn't it!" "Do you mind !!" Eileen laughed. " Oh get on, " she said. "Only my bit of fun!" "Hmph!" Sean pretended to be offended and then giggled. You have a good night love . " she said and then laughed again " Well there I go again stating the obvious" Sean huffed again. " Are you working tomorrow?" "2, o'clock shift unfortunately" he replied. "I hope you have a good alarm clock then!".she said. "We do. " said Sean ." She's called Emily!" Eileen went off.laughing to join Pat at a table and Sean returned behind the bar . Sean felt physically sick. He was light headed and his stomach was churning as he left the pub and walked on up.the road towards Scott's flat. He really couldn't work out why he was feeling like this. He was heading to Scott's house. Only hours before he had more or less told him he loved him, or did he imagine it ?. And had he said it back? He thought he had . All that taken into consideration, why should it be a problem going to see him? He couldn't work it out. This road seemed to have got shorter. Almost there already. He needed it to take longer. He needed more time! He wasn't ready. Instead, he found himself knocking on the front window and waiting for the door to open. It soon did and Scott held it open as he entered, following the light into the sitting room as Scott closed the front door. Scott came towards him and took both his hands . "Oh my. You re so cold!' You're shivering. I'll turn the fire on for you " "Oh no really. I'll be fine in a minute. Don't worry" Sean gave a visible shiver. Scott brought Sean into a hug. " What is it ? Are you ill?" He asked. "No. Really. I'm fine." "Sean, there's something wrong. I don't know what it is. Please tell me. You're scaring me!" "Oh no Scott. Please don't be like that. Ok, I do feel odd. My head feels hot and I'm light headed and my stomach is churning but I've no idea why. I was fine all evening" "You're scared Sean. That's what it is.but why are you scared?" "I don't know. I honestly don't. I've been trying to sort it all the way up the road . And that's the truth." "What are you expecting to happen? Is that the problem?" ",No ! Of course not!" Sean, let's sit down. Why are we still standing here?!" They both sat down on the sofa. "Tell me about Billy." Scott.began." You were with him quite a while.I've met Billy. My impression would be that Billy was a warm blooded male, gentle maybe but definitely amorous. But that's not how you see him,.is it." Sean covered his face with his hands. "Sean, please. Answer me. This is important isn't it." Scott took hold of Sean's wrists and removed his hands from his face. "Please don't shut me out." "Sean, can I ask you something? Please?" Sean sighed and looked at Scott. " I thought we moved on today." He said ",We did" Sean agreed . "I thought I told you I loved you and I thought you said it back" "I did. You did. Don't say it wasn't true. Please don't say that." Sean's voice cracked. "Of course it was true. Well what I said was true. I can't speak for you." Tears began to fall. "So. Billy. You weren't very er intimate maybe?" " When we first got together, Billy was the new vicar of the parish. He was worried about people accepting him because of being gay. If he had a boyfriend in tow as well, Well that would have been the end. So I had to stay hidden . Keep in the background. We never held hands or kissed in public. The nearest we got to that was a quick kiss in front of Eileen. He stayed over sometimes and we er we did the same sort of things we've done. It never got any further than that ." "And you thought ,.what? That I was expecting a pro?" Sean's tears began again. "Scott, stop it, please! This isn't fair! Why are you humiliating me?" " Sean, I am not humiliating you. I'm trying to point out that we are in this together. We can explore together. Who cares who knows what about this? You knew I was first time. So you are too. Is that meant to matter? Not to me.," Scott tried to wipe away Sean's tears, but they kept coming, so he tried another track. "Sean, do you love me?" "You know I do." Said Sean through his tears. "I have never felt this way about anyone before." "Do you trust me? Do you trust that I respect you as well as love you? Do you believe me?" "Yes I do. Yes to all of it." ,"Then let me show you that it's true. Let me share my love with you and ask you to share your love with me. This is something beautiful I want us to.share. is that what you want too?" Sean closed his eyes and nodded. Scott got a big throw and spread it on the carpet. He knelt on it and reached up to Sean's arms. Sean jumped slightly as he had his eyes closed but he saw Scott on the throw reaching up to him and without hesitation he joined him as he was welcomed into Scott's arms and they kissed passionately. Scott removed Sean's jacket and shirt and Sean put his arms in the air as Scott pulled off his T shirt. Sean immediately grabbed Scott's T shirt and Scott allowed him to remove it. As the kiss resumed, hands were everywhere, feeling and caressing. Both found the nipples and began grinding with the sensation. As both were wearing jogging bottoms, they were soon pulled down and each helped the other to remove them, revealing themselves both naked for the first time. The kiss resumed as they both lay down facing each other on the throw. Their hands began to explore again. Sean peppered feather light kisses around Scott's ear and neck as Scott rubbed and tweaked Sean's nipples. Scott then broke away from Sean's kisses to apply licks and sucks to both of his nipples in turn, rubbing the other with his thumb. Sean moaned as his enlarged penis throbbed with the sensation. Sean explored all around Scott's penis juggling with his sac and tracing an imaginary trail down to his hole. He spat on his finger before circling the rim and then he stopped. He whispered to Scott,."Do you have baby oil?". Scott kissed Sean with his tongue flicking his lips before standing up and going to the bedroom. While he was gone, Sean searched his jacket for the condoms he got from the machine at the play area, in case they were needed. Scott.returned with the baby cream as being the best he could offer and they both lay down again and the kiss resumed as the hands got to know new areas. Sean explored Scott's thighs encouraging him to open up and he continued with his exploration. With the help of the baby cream, he revisited Scott's rim making Scott jump at the sudden cold. He began to insert one finger as Scott responded, followed by a second. Scott cried out and Sean kissed Scott using his tongue and continuing to move the two fingers in out and apart, each move causing a reaction. Scott could bear it no longer and began to use his own hand. Sean removed Scott's hand and bore down on him with his tongue teasing and causing Scott to cry out again, grabbing handfuls of the throw. Sean increased the speed of the fingers and his mouth knowing that Scott was close . He felt Scott's hand grab his hair as he climaxed and his grip then relaxed. Sean gradually removed his fingers. Scott kissed Sean deeply feeling for the baby cream. He explored Sean's nether regions with a generous helping of the cream making every thing slippery and easy on the touch. He gave the rim a generous coating before attempting entry. He moved in with two fingers and then he felt Sean's hand on his arm. He stopped, watching Sean feeling for something and seeing the packet in his hand."Do you want to try it?"He asked quietly. "If you do go very gently."Sean ran his hand through Scott's curtain of soft hair falling over his face as Scott put baby cream on his member so that he could use the condom. Having placed the condom, He parted Sean's legs and lifted them as high as he could., before coating his fingers with cream. He placed the two fingers back inside and then added a third. Sean shouted out as he grabbed himself whilst the three fingers moved in and out. Scott reached for the cream pot and lubed the condom ready to insert. He moved the fingers rhythmically gradually moving them further out until he was ready to insert himself. Sean cried out at the initial entry, holding on to the throw. "Tell me if you want me to stop " Scott said, continuing. He anchored Sean's legs on his shoulders and put his hands on his hips. As Sean quickened his pace, so did Scott and watching Sean come all over his chest sent him over the edge as he came inside Sean. He calmed down and removed himself from Sean, tying the condom. He then picked up his T shirt to wipe Sean's chest before giving Sean a quick kiss and lying with his face against Sean's neck. Sean put his arms around Scott and said " love you Scott, so much!," and Scott replied " I love you too, more than I ever thought possible". After a time of silence, Scott said ."Have you gone to sleep?" "No" Sean replied." I.was just thinking how special that was. Thank you for sorting me out. I wouldn't have missed that for the world." "Nor me, "Scott replied."such a different experience. It was never like that with Carly. Thank God for Jimmy!" "Did you want a cup of tea or are you ready to sleep? We will go into bed if you are." " I think that will finish off the whole experience. Sleeping with you. Literally. " "That's what we will do then. Do you need anything?" "Just the loo," said Sean. "You go first then" he said. They both crept in to.the bedroom, surprised that Emily had slept through their noises and they curled up together sharing little gentle kisses before saying goodnight and falling asleep. !"  
"


	7. Family matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean has his family back in one piece and tries to make it even bigger.

Sean woke to a strange noise which he soon realised was Emily. Scott was over by her cot lifting her out. He chatted to her while she smiled and giggled. He noted that Sean was awake so brought Emily over to the bed. He dropped her on it from a very low height causing her to bounce and giggle. Scott leaned over to kiss Sean who somehow wasn't expecting it with Emily being there.  
"My kisses aren't good enough for you today then!"Scott said.  
"Sorry" said Sean. " I wasn't expecting it with.." He glanced at Emily.  
"That's not going to happen!" he said. "I wouldn't want her around if, you know, last night, but kisses and hugs and holding hands, she will take for granted after a few times." Scott grabbed his dressing gown from the back of the door."I try not to wander round commando style though" he said. Some may think it inappropriate.  
Emily was looking at Sean and decided to come and sit with him. He put his arms around her as she tapped on his bare chest and he made silly voices while she laughed.  
"Be right back" said Scott and he disappeared through the door. Sean was quite happy playing with Emily until Scott returned with two mugs of tea and Emily's bottle. He put the mugs down and held out the bottle to Sean.  
"You're going to risk me doing it?" He laughed. "Instructions please!"  
Scott sat on the bed and took Emily off Sean , telling him to sit up. He then put Emily on Sean's lap telling him to put his arm round her so that she could lie back if she wanted to. He then passed him the bottle pointing out that it must not be held too far down. Sean put the bottle towards Emily and she put one hand up to it before flopping back on Sean's arm at which he gasped and Scott laughed. As she drank, Emily put her hand on Sean's chest, flexing her fingers on his skin.It tickled and he grinned at her. Her eyes sparkled as they met his. Scott sat and watched smiling. The milk had soon gone and Sean handed the bottle to Scott.  
"Ten out of ten!" he said. "I'm impressed!"  
Sean sat Emily up and Scott held out his arms to her so she crawled over to him.  
"I'll take her outside" he said."Give you chance to get up."  
"Oh sorry!" He shouted,"Your tea's there." Sean got up and went to the bathroom before finding his clothes in the front room and returning to the bedroom to dress. He drank back a rather cool mug of tea and found his way to the kitchen where breakfast was laid.  
Scott approached as he came in and put his arms round his waist, drawing him in for a loving kiss.  
"I've boiled the kettle for a decent mug of tea," he said. Help yourself to whatever you want." After breakfast, the dishes were washed and they set off for the front room. Sean grabbed the throw from the floor and Scott collected Emily's playmat which he spread out before putting her down. He brought over a handful of toys to put beside her and left the room wiith the evidence of the fun they had had the previous night. He returned closing the door and sat down on the sofa close to Sean. He picked up the remote from the arm of the sofa and put the TV on to CBeeBees.Emily's head immediately turned to see what was on and Scott linked arms with Sean resting his head on his shoulder. Sean sighed loudly.  
"What's up? Scott asked in a concerned voice. "I'm sorry. You're bored. Shall I see what else is on?"  
"No you shan't," said Sean. "Emily's watching it and I'm not bored at all. I was just thinking that this is how a normal family spend a relaxing Sunday morning. It's lovely." He kissed the top of Scott's head."You worry too much!"  
"I probably do" Scott agreed" because you wouldn't tell me if you were bored. Would you!"  
Sean smiled. He was probably right but he honestly was loving a cosy home life experience.  
" I could live like this his forever" he said. "Feeding the baby and watching her play and laughing at CBeeBees.  
"Are you having me on?" Scott moved his head to see Sean's reaction.  
Sean shook his head. "Deadly serious," he said. "I'm loving it. Like I said, I could live like this forever."  
"I daren't think about that."said Scott softly.  
"Why not?"Sean asked.  
"That might burst my bubble." He replied.  
Sean thought about that." You do know I'm not going anywhere don't you."He said. " I'm way past the young and flighty stage. I'm at the settle down stage. You on the other hand. Well, that's a different matter. Sadly"  
" You think I would look at someone else?" Scott asked.  
"You're so young, Scott"he said."And I'm your first boyfriend.Would that sound hopeful if you were me? Especially with the age difference."  
Scott sat up away from Sean. "Well thanks for that! Again! How often are you going to bring that up? If it bothers you that much, it seems it should be you that should reconsider!"  
Sean closed his eyes.  
"I'm just very insecure, that's all. I'll never be any different. I'm just used to always being the loser. Good things just don't happen to me. I'm offending you all the time already. What hope is there for me!"  
He rubbed his face and eyes.  
Scott put his hands on Sean's arms and rubbed them gently  
"What do I need to do to convince you? Ask you to marry me?".He said.  
Sean took his hands down to look at Scott.  
"Please don't joke about things like that"  
"Could you see yourself doing that? Some day? To er someone maybe?"  
"Is that a real question?"  
"I was just wondering how you see yourself in a couple years."  
"If I had my way I'd get married next week! If there was someone who would have me!"  
"Well if you're asking....!"  
"Stop it!"  
"But.."  
"I said stop it!"  
"Why?  
"Because it hurts, Scott. That's why. That would be my big dream. But it's never going to happen for me"  
" Am I just not good enough for you? Is that it?"  
Sean gasped. "I feel like I've trapped you already"  
"We're back there again already! I would do anything, anything to be able to say you are mine for always and ever. Anything! And that is from the bottom of my heart. I just wish you believed me"  
"I'm scared Scott. Scared of getting hurt"  
"Like I said, name it and I'll do it if it means I get you !"  
Sean put his hand on Scott's cheek. "You really are that sure in such a short time and with no one else to compare with?"  
Scott nodded. "I'm in love," he said. " That's all there is to it as far as I'm concerned "  
"Give me a bit of time then, to learn to trust. Have I convinced you that I'm genuine? I'm not knocking you but I'm scared of being hurt. Just give me time. Can you do that ?"  
"Help yourself. It's not like I'm going anywhere. I'm totally stuck here. There's nothing I can do"  
"Scott you are sounding bitter. I can't stand doing that to you . I love you"  
"That's the difference between us isn't it. You love me. I'm in love with you. "  
"I've ruined everything. You see? That's what I do!"  
"I'm not going to have this conversation. We've done it into the ground. Just tell me when it changes. I'm going to get a coffee. I'll make you some tea."  
Scott left the room and Sean put a hand across his eyes. He suddenly jumped feeling a hand tapping his knee. Emily had crawled over to him. He reached down and picked her up and bounced her on his knee, singing, Horsey horsey don't you stop. Emily loved it and laughed and giggled and when Scott returned and took in the scene, his heart melted all over again.

Sean had Wednesday evening off so he was free after he left the factory. They decided that would be the day that Sean would try to return the favour of the candlelit dinner although he wasnt sure how and it would have to take place at Scott's again. It was easier there anyway with Emily. Sean was stuck for ideas, so decided to ask advice. He always knew that a good time to catch Eileen was straight after breakfast when Jason and Pat had left for work. He sat over his mug of tea and waited for his moment.  
Pat and Jason had left and Eileen was pouring her next mug of tea when he began.  
"Eileen, I need to pick your brains," he said.  
"Well that won't take long!" She replied. "What about?"  
"I want to do something special, like a meal, "he said " But I can't cook can I. What can I do?"  
Eileen started thinking. ," Fish and chips by candlelight?" She suggested, which earned her a peeved look.  
"I want to do something special" he said.  
"How's it going with you two?" She asked.  
"It's all good " he said  
"Is there a but?" She asked.  
Sean sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Oh you know me, Ei," he said. I could put a damper on a volcano!"  
" You aren't happy with Scott?" She asked .  
"I am. But he is...Well, let's just say this is me and I always jinx everything."  
"You've put him off?"  
"No. Not at all. It's me. It's as if I don't trust him, but I do. I expect him to go off with a younger model and I get left on my own again. He says it isn't going to happen and I honestly believe he won't. He s here for keeps I think. "  
"Oh Sean," Eileen put her hand on his arm."I understand where you're coming from, but I don't think you want to lose this one. Has he said the L word?"  
"Yes. So have I, but he's on to the"in L"word."  
"And you can't. Sean it's early days still. Give yourself a chance. "  
Sean nods.  
"Right. Back to the problem. What can you do. You could go to the chippy and get chicken.ah but what would you put with it. You might as well get a take away love!" She said."Sorry. I'm not being very helpful."  
"Do you know what ? I think I will get a take away. It would save a lot of problems . That's decided then. Thanks for that, Eileen. I'm off to work. Bye for now!"  
"Bye Sean. See you later."

So that was how they came to have Chinese on Wednesday evening instead of the dream meal Sean was hoping for.  
Sean was dreading Friday night. He decided to go to bed early and there he stayed to avoid any possible meeting with Todd. He expected to see him in the morning, but he had planned that. He wanted to be honest. Now that he had Scott, he had to admit that Todd was welcome to Billy. He had no reason to yearn for him any more. He had already realised how lucky he was that Billy did fall for Todd. This really was going to be a partnership for life. He felt pretty sure of that. Did he actually have a future mapped out with Billy after all those years? He did not. Saturday morning dawned and Sean prepared to make his exit via the front room where everyone was preparing for the wedding. He half ran down the stairs as he often did and entered the front room. He first noticed how lovely Eileen looked and commented on it, also noting that Jason looked really good. He could see Eileen had been busy on the colour coordinating. Then he looked at Todd. Was beautiful too strong? Probably. He certainly looked blooming, if that also wasn't too inappropriate. He almost told him as much. He told him all l the things he intended to say and he realized that morning how much they had missed each other. They had been.almost like brothers until Todd went off with his man. This was the first time they had spoken since then. They said words and they hugged and all seemed to be slotting into place. Then Sean was ready to go having made his peace with Todd, but dropped his keys on the floor. Todd picked them up for him but spotted the picture from the photo booth. He was so genuinely pleased about that because Sean hadn't been left on his own.He had found happiness himself. That was when Todd invited him to the Bistro where the reception was to be held, with Scott and Emily. He thanked Todd and said he would mention it to Scott. Scott thought it would be a nice thing to do. It might bury a few hatchets with his sort of brother and previous boyfriend. Sean said he would nip into town and find some suitable gift and then asked if he could buy a dress for Emily,assuring Scott that he will no doubt hate it, but she only has to wear it once. He returned from town with a silver photo frame with wedding written on it plus a card and the dress for Emily. Scott was so excited waiting to see.It. Sean took it out of the bag. It was a cheerful red velvet with a red ribbon band around the chest which fell as a belt at the back and puffed sleeves. He thought it would look lovely with her golden curls. Scott gasped when he saw it." Oh my that's beautiful "he said. "It must have cost.loads"  
Sean was pleased that he had chosen well. He also shared the frame and the card. When they arrived at the Bistro, Billy was so pleased and it seemed like they had been a planned part of the special day.It really seemed like a proper family wedding. Everyone had a contented glow with the way it all panned out and Sean knew without being big headed that a lot of that was down to him being there and mending the huge rift in their family relationships. He and Scott left before the rest because they felt Emily had had enough, even though her behaviour had been impeccable as always. She was such a credit to Scott, Sean thought. They headed back to Scott's and took some lovely photos of Emily in the dress, which really did look stunning, before she was back to normal and playing comfortably on the mat to her background of CBeeBees.  
Sean and Scott sat on the sofa with their respective mugs of tea and coffee, both topped up with love and affection from their day, enjoying the security of the closeness in which they snuggled up together.br /> "What a lovely day," Scott mused."Couldn't have been better could it."  
"No. It was so good to have my family back together again. " Sean smiled with a deep sigh and then realised what he had said. "Oh my Scott! I'm so sorry. How thoughtless of me!"Scott at first did not realise the cause of Sean's concern."Oh Sean. Don't worry about it. Don't let that spoil your day."  
"It's on days like today that it brings it home how important it is to have family round you" Sean said. "We must see what can be done about sorting it out. You haven't even had a fall out with them. "  
"Oh well. It may get sorted some day. Let's not talk about it today. "  
"A letter came yesterday, by the way. From the landlord."  
"What did he want?" Sean asked.  
"He's going to put the rent up from next month." He said. "I'm going to be struggling to pay it. I'll probably have to move out"  
"You can't! You've nowhere else to go!" Sean said. "You can't be homeless with Emily. Why haven't you mentioned it before ?"  
"You've had enough on with the wedding," he replied. " I'm sure it will work out ok."  
"Well there is a way out of it isn't there." Sean said" what if I move in with you? Would that be an option? We could afford it together. You've said this is for ever. This would be the next step for us."  
"Scott looked at Sean, wide eyed. " You would move in? Are you ready to make that commitment?" he asked.  
"This is for real, Scott. I believe you aren't going anywhere and I sure as hell don't intend to. You would be able to stay then ."  
Scott looked at Sean beaming. " I suppose that was the first thing you thought of and it's taken me this long" Sean said.  
"I wouldn't have suggested it" Scott said," I couldn't have coped with you saying no. I didn't think you would want to commit to me in that way"  
," Scott, that is horrible. I'm so sorry. How selfish am I. I'm so selfish you didn't dare depend on me for something as important at that. I'm so ashamed of myself."  
"I didn't mean it like that. Please don't say that."  
"But it's true! When am I going to grow up? It can't always be about me!"  
"Sean,...."  
Sean grabbed Scott and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
"I don't know who I'm trying to kid" he said, rubbing Scott's arm. "I love the bones of you. You've become my world - You and Emily. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I thought life wasn't worth living when Billy left, but if you left, it would be so much worse. I wouldn't know how to go on. And I'm not being dramatic. That's the gospel truth. If that's not telling me I'm in love with you, I don't know what would! "  
Sean pulled him back in for a kiss, his hands wandering on to his chest and as always finding his nipples by accident. Scott groaned and Sean's hand ran down to his suit trousers.  
He broke the kiss. " Sorry, " he said. " I'll stop."  
Scott looked into Sean's eyes. "Do you really mean it? he asked. "Are you really in love with me?"  
Sean nodded. "I'm sure of it." he said. "I want to be with you, Scott. If you still want me?"  
Scott instigated a further kiss. "Of course I want you .".Scott replied."And I always will."  
" That's settled then. I will move in . I'll have to tell Eileen. She's lost Todd and now me. She's going to notice the difference. I don't think Jason is very settled either at the moment. He mentioned going far away and leaving Coronation Street for good. "  
"Oh dear. Poor Eileen. Her houseful is dwindling fast !"  
"She's used to a full house. She thrives on it." Sean said thoughtfully.  
"Scott, you like Eileen don't you?"  
"Of course I do. She's lovely. Like you said, she's like a mum to you. Not that I know her really. I've only just met her. But I know a lot about her"  
"I know this is a crazy idea and you'll hate it, but what if you were to move in with me? If we paid Eileen rent for Todd's room too, we could make it in to a sitting room. We would have to share the bathroom and kitchen, but we would be back with a family. "  
Sean gasped and made Scott jump. "Does your mum have the internet? She does doesn't she?"  
"Yes she does. My sister lives on it. Why?"  
I'm on the internet at home. Well, it's Eileen's internet. You could get back in touch with them if you lived with me!"  
Scott put both hands to his mouth coinciding with his deep intake of breath.  
"Oh Sean!" He said.  
" I knew there was a way to sort that! This could be it! But would you want to give up a big flat for two pokey rooms? Hey you would probably get a built in baby sitter too. Eileen was quite taken with Emily. We could even go out somewhere just the two of us!"  
"Oh Sean," Scott said quietly, tears appearing in his eyes," Do you think Eileen would agree to it?"  
"Best not go today as its still Todd's wedding day, but we can call in tomorrow on my way to work. You can come too. We can ask what she thinks."  
The tears began to trickle from Scott's eyes as he placed his hand on Sean's cheek.  
Sean, I love you so much" he said.  
"Let's hope Eileen says yes!" Sean replied, moving in for a loving kiss./p>


	8. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Scott become a couple and move in together.

The next morning, Sean left early for his shift and Scott and Emily were with him. They called in to Eileen's and were glad to see her sitting with her mug of tea at the table. Jason and Pat had obviously left for work. Sean told a delighted Eileen that he and Scott had decided to be together and went on to say that they wanted to move in together too. He told her about the extra rent on the flat and then with a deep breath, continued to offer her the idea of them moving in with her, creating a sitting room from Todd's room. He left her to think about it and to talk to Jason, heading off towards the factory . As they neared it, Eva arrived. ".Morning Sean, "she called.  
"Hi Eva," Sean called back. " Hey Eva!" he shouted after her and she stopped and turned.  
"This is Scott," he said." Scott , this is Eva."Scot offered a hand. "Hi Eva," he said with a big smile.  
"This is my very special person," said Sean with a huge smile, " and this is my special little lady, Emily."  
Eva waved. "Hi Emily" she said. Surprisingly Emily waved back.  
Sean then turned to Scott. " I'll text you tonight" He said, putting his hand on Scott's arm and kissing him. " Have a good day!" He bent down and tickled Emily's waist causing her to giggle, before kissing her head. "Bye Bye Emms." He said. She raised her arms to him. "No I can't take you . I have to go to work!" He said, bending down to give her a cuddle, which she copied. "Awwww" he said to Scott. "Bless her!" He then set off to enter the door Eva was holding.  
"Awwww Sean ," said Eva, "Please tell me you are a unit. You are so lovely together!"  
Sean beamed. " Yes we are!" He said proudly as they went to the staff room. 

The day seemed endless to Sean, but finally he was putting the kettle on in the kitchen at home. He laid four places at the table for dinner as he always did.whilst waiting for the kettle to boil, a routine he got in to long ago as a way of helping Eileen who would be in soon after him. He heard the key in the lock, so made a mug of tea for Eileen as well as himself and brought them both to the table.  
"Phew!" She said dumping her bag down and coming over to the table. " That was a long tedious day! Stupid indecisive people changing their minds and not knowing what they're doing!"  
"Tell me about it," said Sean." They don't get any longer."  
Sean sat at the table and would have crossed everything if he had thought it would make any difference. He hoped Eileen would mention the situation so that he didn't have to and he so,so hoped it would be yes.  
"Eileen started drinking her tea. " I must say, Sean. You make a damn good brew!" She said. Sean smiled at her.  
"My mind has been doing overtime all day!" She said.  
"Has it?" Said Sean looking at her nervously.  
" What we could do, we clear everything out of that room. I'm think ing that possibly the wardrobe would fit in your room to give you extra storage, but obviously you will need room for the cot. Then you will need units, a small table and chairs and a sofa. I was thinking if you had a microwave in there and one of those little plug in burners with a couple pans, you could make some meals yourselves. Oh you would need a fridge/ freezer. I expect Scott's got a kettle. How about a toaster?  
"Eileen, am I assuming we are ok to move in then?"he asked hopefully.  
"Oh yes. Sorry! Yes it's fine, "she said." I went over to see Jason and Pat and they saw no problems with it"  
Sean leaped off his chair and hugged Eileen."Oh! Thank you, thank you! "He said. Eileen laughed  
"Is it that big a deal?"She asked .  
"Of course it is! Sean replied, still beaming and sitting back down on his chair."I must just text Scott. He's been waiting at home all day to hear your decision!"  
Eileen felt a warm glow that she had been able to make such a difference in this young couple's life with something so simple.  
" I'll be able to look after Emily sometimes when she gets to know me" she said as he texted." You've got yourself a free baby sitter!"  
Sean beamed at her. "We may be able to go out somewhere together, just the two of us"he said."We've never done that"  
"Oh my! You've never had any time without Emily. I hadn't thought of that! As soon as you're settled in you will have an evening together. I promise!"  
" Have I ever told you how important you are to me?" He said softly. "And by the way, the wedding was lovely. Specially to me. I felt our family was complete again."  
"Todd and Billy thought that too." She said. ",It made all the difference to their wedding day. Do I assume you managed the "in L " word with Scott by the way?"  
Sean looked embarrassed." It was yesterday." He explained.", I.was asking myself if there were ever any plans for the future with Billy and there never were. But he's already married. It was never going to be was it. I thought about missing Billy and I was devastated when I found out, specially with it being my brother as it were. It was that which hurt most. But then I asked myself how I would feel if Scott walked out of my life. I really don't think anything would ever matter again. That would be the end for me. That's when I realized that I can't live without him."  
"Oh Sean. I'm so pleased for you," Eileen beamed at him."Oh it will be so lovely to be one big family, all together in harmony again."  
"There's something else too, if it's ok with you. If Scott can use your internet he will be able to get in touch with his mum and sister. He's more or less broken off contact with them. "  
"Oh my. It keeps getting better! It's all meant to be, isn't it" she said. " when is all this going to happen then?"  
"Tomorrow? No that can't happen. We have to buy the furniture and so on. And get rid of the stuff upstairs. I don't drive and Scott doesn't have a car. Where can we put it?"  
"Take it to the tip!" Said Eileen. Everything you don't want. Jason's got the van. He will help you clear it I'm sure. You could go over and ask him now."  
Sean drew a breath. "Now? Do you think so?"  
" Why not! No time like the present! Come on. I'll come with you!" and she was up and heading for the door .  
Sean was up in Todd's bedroom sorting out with Eileen before he knew it, with Jason waiting for a text to say he was ready for him to drive over with the van.in no time, everything was sorted, a text sent and Jason and Pat on their way over to load up for the tip. They moved the heavy things and he and Eileen did the small stuff. In no time, he and Eileen were standing in a totally empty room waiting for new furniture. Sean text Scott to come down because Eileen was on Tesco Direct and had already found a table and four chairs for £133! He couldn't believe it! The sofa was just over £100 and there were proper cupboards for just over £100 too.  
Scott arrived with Emily quite quickly and they were choosing items which Eileen would willingly pay for and they could pay her back. He couldn't believe the excitement in Sean's eyes.  
They were told it could be delivered next day or they could go to the store and collect it in an hour. But how could they carry it. Eileen picked up her phone and tapped Jason's number. Eileen asked if they could drop in to Tesco on their way back from the tip to collect the items. It would all be paid for, so collection only required. Scott said he could pay for the fridge / freezer and Sean could buy the table and chairs. Eileen agreed to pay for the sofa and the units . Sorted. Jason agreed that they would go in to collect it on the way back. Sean and Scott stood in the room which now had two units, a table and four chairs and a sofa. The fridge/freezer would be delivered the next day. Emily was down with Eileen while the boys nipped up to look around their new home. They stood with their arms around each other surveying the scene. " I can't believe this is all happening "said Scott. " it's like, pinch me. It's all a dream!" " It was only a thought this morning. Now look at it. This room will be lovely. I don't know about the bedroom though. You had better come and see." They held hands,and went in to Sean's room. "What can we do in here? It's not as big as the front room. I've got so much stuff in here. I think I'm going to have to part with lots of it aren't I." Scott held both of Sean's hands and looked at him. "You could possibly do with losing 30 shirts to start with. " he said "Ah. I crammed in Todd's wardrobe in case we needed it but I don't know if I should've done." "Could we have a go at rearranging?" He suggested. Sean was quite happy to do that because he didn't know where to start.He was actually quite a tidy person but everything he owned was in this room. " Which side will you want to sleep? We should push the bed to the wall so someone will have to climb out." Said Scott. "You will need to get out quickly for Emily so I will be by the wall" Sean said. "Is there a reason why you wouldn't get out for Emily?" Scott asked. Sean was taken aback. "Oh.er no. No of course not. I just thought....." "Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you about that, but probably this isn't the right time" Said Scott. "What did you want to say?" Sean asked. "What do you want her to call you?" Sean just looked at Scott, trying to puzzle out why he had been asked this. "You look puzzled" Scott noted. "Why? "My name is Sean isn't it" he said. "Well yes, but she won't call you that ." replied Scott. "Ok. I'm asking whether she should call you dad or uncle really. I know which I would prefer." Sean sat on the bed and looked up at Scott, totally lost for words. Scott became concerned. " What have I said? Something is wrong. I'm sorry. " Sean reached up and Scott sat on the bed as they hugged each other. "You've not said anything wrong my love."Sean said." I just hadn't thought about it." "She is going to be talking soon , and anyway, she already understands even though she doesn't speak." "You are asking if she should call me dad.."Sean said. Scott pulled away from the hug to look at Sean, only to find tears trickling down his face. He wiped them away with his thumbs. "I'm so sorry. It was the wrong thing to say. I won't mention it again" "Scott, Scott, no, it wasn't the wrong thing. It was a beautiful thing. I feel like my heart is going to burst. Dad! Oh my god! You would allow me that honour! Dad! " "So, what are you thinking?" "I'm thinking I have a beautiful daughter! That's what I'm thinking! Could things get any better?" " There's still what you call me to discuss. You didn't know what to say when you introduced me to your friend. Eva. " "No I didn't . I don't like boyfriend any more. That's what I called Billy but somehow it isn't right for you. I don't feel you are my boyfriend. That sounds cheap!" "Partner?"Scott suggested. " That's perfect. Partner it is. I'm happy with that -for now.!" "For now.?" For now. Now about this room nothing's happened. Eileen will be thinking we've left her with Emm!-or something!" "So, the bed by that wall. That wardrobe is empty?" " Yes. For you. We still need room for Emm's stuff too though." "The changing mat can go in the front room. So we will have her cot over there.That should be ok. Shouldn't it?" Sean gave Scott a big smile. "Sorted" he said. Let's move the bed." Having tweaked the furniture, the pair were happy it would work, so they went downstairs to find Emily asleep in Eileen's arms. "Shes worn out! "Eileen said. "Sorry"said Sean. " We were moving furniture." " No problem. It gave us chance to get to know each other." Said Eileen. "I'll walk you home" said Sean. " You don't have to. We will be ok walking up."Scott replied. "Oh no. I'm coming. " Sean said. "I'm coming straight back, Ei. Will you still be up,?" "I'm putting the kettle on so I would think so" Eileen replied. Scott asked Sean to put Emily in her pram. "I'll just bring it in." He said and watched Sean take the sleeping child and put her into the pushchair, fastening the harness and grabbing a blanket to tuck in round her knees. "Ok. We're off. Goodnight Eileen and thank you so much" "Goodnight Scott. See you soon." "See you in a bit " said Sean as he followed Scott out towards the front door. Eileen, smiling, filled the kettle. .One week later, the flat was empty and cleaned ready for the landlord to reclaim in. Scott had given the required months notice. They couldn't wait to move in to Eileen's. Their sitting room was snug and homely with the new furniture. They had made one of their units for kitchen items which came from the flat. The other one was more decorative and included one of the beautiful photos of Emily in the dress she wore at the wedding. Although the bedroom was a bit squashed, this room was much larger and was perfect for their requirements. Jason and Pat moved all of Scott's belongings from the flat and although there wasn't that much, it was surprising how tired everyone was at the end of the day when they all gathered downstairs for the dinner Eileen had prepared. Pat, Jason and Eileen sat at the kitchen table and Sean and Scott sat on the sofa, with Emily sitting in front of them in her pram. Eileen automatically made tea after the meal and after that, Sean and Scott said goodnight with Scott carrying Emily and Sean struggling with the pushchair, assuring Scott that would get easier. They put Emily to bed in her new bedroom keeping to the usual routine, turning on the alarm and leaving the door slightly open with the landing light on. They then went in to their sitting room and cuddled up together on the sofa while Scott reached for the remote and flicked through the channels to find something of interest. "Our first night as a real couple! "Sean said. " I can't believe it!" "It seems even Emm has settled too. She must know this is our real home." Scott said. "One thing I've wondered. If she calls me dad, what does she call you?" Sean wondered "I've thought about that too," Scott said." Dad is too harsh for a little girl. I was going to stay as daddy, but now I'm thinking Dada should be the other name but as to who.Is what, I don't know." " I think Dada is sweeter. That should be you. I'll be daddy. Do you think?" "I do. Perfect. I want us to use those names as from now so that she knows them -if that's ok with you." "Oh yes. I love it." A few minutes later Scott asked," Do you want to watch this? If not, Do you want a bedtime drink? And if not, do you want to christen our bed or failing all of those, do you want to go to sleep? I'm shattered personally." Sean gave Scott a kiss. "Let's leave out 1 and 2. What do you mean by 3? Emm will be there" " She will always be there, so you know what that would mean. Is that ok with you? Because I'm not keen on abstaining . The only thing is, it will be in the dark and you will have to learn not to shout!" "What??, You did too if I remember correctly!!" Sean huffed. Scott giggled. "Are we going to try 3 then?" "We certainly are!" said Sean. I'm first in the bathroom. I'm on the inside of the bed." Sean leapt up and left the room leaving Scott sighing and then beaming to himself as he looked contentedly around the room. Emily slept right through , despite the night time antics of her daddies. Scott remembered to grab his dressing gown before he headed in to the front room to do her milk. He had passed Emm a couple toys before he left so she was happy to play. Sean clambered out of bed and also grabbed his dressing gown to use the bathroom before returning to the bedroom to take Emm out of the cot and carry her in to the front room. He put her in the high chair which was fixed to one of the four chairs at the table. He then proceeded to find mugs to make the first brew of the day, putting his hands on Scott's hips and kissing behind his ear as he passed, causing Scott to giggle. "I'm thinking I'll put Emm's milk in her cup instead of a bottle " he said "She can feed herself then." "Is it ready? I'll give it to her." Sean offered, taking the cup to the high chair. Emily was quite happy with that, so Sean went back for the mugs of tea. "Do you want cereal? Scott asked. "Yes please"was the reply so Scott prepared two bowls and brought them to the table. The first breakfast was pleasant and simple. Having eaten his cereal, Scott took the bowl to the sink and prepared some porridge for Emm, which he proceeded to feed to her while Sean made toast and brought it to the table with marmalade, having already buttered. After breakfast Scott put down Emily's playmat and found her tv programme and Sean washed the dishes in the washing up bowl. He then carried it to the bathroom to empty. All the chores completed, they both headed for the sofa where they curled up together. Sean's phone beeped so he picked it up to read the text. It was Eileen asking if they were up and would they like breakfast. She was surprised to find they had already eaten. Scott told Sean he was going for a shower if that was ok and went in to the bedroom to sort the cot and make the bed before heading to the bathroom. On his return, it was Sean's turn for a shower while Scott dressed Emily. They decided then to go down and see Eileen. She was at the table with her second mug of tea. There was no sign of Pat or Jason. Scott and Sean sat on the sofa with Emily sitting between them with a couple toys. Eileen asked if they had any plans and Sean looked at Scott deciding they didn't., so Eileen suggested they might like to sort Scott and the internet.Scott's face fell, noted by Eileen. "Sean, go and get your iPad, " she suggested, which he dutifully did." Just think how much they've missed already,"Eileen said quietly. I'm sure they would want to know how happy you and Emily are and see how grown up she is now. I know I would want to know if it were Todd or Jason" she added. " But I still can't tell them what they don't already know and that's why I left in the first place" he said. " My wife was threatening to tell them why the marriage broke up because my mum was phoning her saying she should be ashamed of not wanting to see her daughter. I can't tell them. " "Maybe not today, but one day" Eileen soothed. "Today you just want to speak to them if you can." Sean returned with the iPad and handed it to Scott, who went to sit at the table and nervously signed on to Facebook, putting in his sister's name. It came up straight away and showed she was online. Scott gasped. " She's online,?" Scott nodded. "Say hello then. It will never get harder than this so just go for it" Eileen suggested. Sean lifted Emily and her toys on to the carpet and came to sit at the table. He put his hand on Scott's. Scott looked at him, but then looked back at the keyboard and typed a message. Everyone waited with baited breath "Shes answered!"Scott gulped. "What did she say?" Sean and Eileen said together. "Hello." Scott replied. Sean and Eileen sighed. She's asking where I've been for the past few months. They were worried. I've told them I was in a rented flat and there was no internet but now I've moved in with my friend so I've now got access to the internet. She's asking if we can talk on here. Do you have Skype Sean? he asked. "I don't know. Do I?" Sean said. "I'll tell her I don't think so but I will download it before I speak to.her again." "Good thinking " Eileen said " She's got mum now!" Scott said. Tears formed in his eyes. "Sean I can't do.this! " He tried to catch his breath which turned into a sob. "They can't see you. Just keep answering " Sean suggested. They're asking about Emily. Mums asking if I'm happy. She wants to know when I'm going to come and see them. Am I working. How can I do that ! I'm going to say you need the iPad now. They're asking when I'm going to be on the iPad again. I'll say I'm not sure but I'll get Skype by then. They're going . Gone." Scott closed the iPad and looked at Sean as the tears flowed properly. Sean moved his chair over towards him and they hugged as he cried. Eileen did as she knew best and made tea. They all drank the tea as sounds were heard from upstairs. Someone was awake. The boys decided to go upstairs so Scott picked up Emily and Sean grabbed the toys. "Thanks Ei" he said before he left. Eileen smiled at him. Eileen was enjoying her extended family. 


	9. Loose ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All loose ends tied up.

Eileen was true to her word and two days after they moved in, the boys left her with a couple magazines and a mug of tea, having shown her where Emily was sleeping and the baby alarm. She had the tv remote and was flicking through the channels. They were heading towards the bus stop at the top of the hill which would take them to the cinema in town. They walked hand in hand for the first time with no pushchair. It seemed really odd to be out on their own and Scott especially kept feeling something was missing. They got to the cinema and decided on the film they wanted to see, buying a tub of popcorn to share. They decided against a cold drink due to the extortionate prices. The film was light and humorous needing very little thought. Ideal , they decided. They had not eaten before they left, thinking fish and chips would finish the evening perfectly, until a change of plan took them dashing in to the kebab shop before it closed. They bought five portions of chips to share out as well as the kebabs which Chesney had well filled. They arrived home and handed chips to Pat and Jason before going upstairs. Eileen had her feet up on the sofa, engrossed in some programme it would appear Pat and Jason wouldn't allow a second thought to watching. They passed her the chips before sitting at the table to eat. Eileen said there hadn't been a sound from Emily and she did peep in a couple times just to be sure she hadn't missed the alarm. She ate her chips and stood up ready to go as she asked about their evening. She said they could go out again in a couple days so Sean suggested the pub as Scott had never been in there. He wanted Michelle to meet him. Eileen said goodnight as they finished their huge kebabs thinking how bad it must be to eat that much before bed, but they were both tried and decided that was what they should do.

Sean had already left for work when the door bell rang next day. Scott opened the door and listened to check Eileen was home and she was, so he grabbed Emily who was about to head out of the door. She was now a master of crawling and was intending to see what was behind the ever closed door. Scott decided that the purchase of a safety gate must be imminent so that hle didn't have to cut himself off all day by closing the door. As he shut it, he heard Eileen shouting "Post!" so he picked up Emily and headed downstairs. There were two parcels in the hall. "These aren't ours are they? I didn't think we had anything on order." He put Emily on the floor and brought the first parcel in, commenting on its weight. Inside was a microwave and in the other a four burner plug - in hob. Scott looked at Eileen. "House warming gifts" she said. " I thought they would come in handy." Scott leapt up and hugged her." Thank you so much! " He said. "I'll just take them upstairs."After two trips, he was back with the pushchsir.  
"We're off to the shops" he said. "Anything you need?"  
"No thanks love, "Eileen replied. " I'm going to make tea tonight ," he said. "Give Sean a surprise!" He put Emily into the pushchair and they were gone.  
When Sean came home from work,.the house was filled with a delicious smell and as he got closer to their sitting room, it got stronger. He opened the door and saw a hob with two saucepans on it..  
",Oh my!' he said , noting a beaming Scott watching him. "A hob,? A microwave?" Dinner?"  
"A house warming gift from Eileen" he said. ", Isnt she lovely? We dine up here tonight!" They thoroughly enjoyed their first meal in their own room. Scott told Eileen how nice it was as he passed through to the kitchen with a bowl of pots and pans to wash. " I see you've got the short straw!" She said.  
"Ah. Sean is putting Emily to bed,", he said," That's not a chore to him though. He hasn't seen her all day !"  
As Scott clattered a round in the kitchen, Eileen asked Pat how big a job it would be to put a sink.in that room.  
"A days work?" he suggested. ,",Nothing much. You want it done ? We could do it tomorrow if you like"  
"Hmmm,"said Eileen. ",That'll be good. Tomorrow morning?"  
"Warehouse opens 8.30.Will that do you ?" Eileen smiled at him.  
Sean arrived home to a crying Emily. "Oh my!,What's that about?" he asked. Scott handed her to him.  
"Your turn!"He said. "I'm done with her for now. She's crabby because there's been coming and going and noise all day. She's had enough! And so have I!"  
He kissed Sean and flopped down on the sofa. Sean looked at a tired red eyed Emily.  
"Oh dear." He said. "Come on Emm. Let's give Dada a break."  
He went into the bedroom and got under the covers with Emily in his arms . He took off his T shirt and held her close so that she put her hand on his bare skin and he began to sing softly anything which came in to his head.  
Emily immediately calmed down and listened to him singing flexing her fingers on his chest as she had before . She soon fell asleep. Sean very carefully put her into the cot and turned on the alarm before going back in to the sitting room and sitting down beside Scott, pulling him in to his arms.  
"What have you done with her?"He asked.  
"Asleep. In her cot" he replied.  
"What??,How did you manage that?"  
"I've got the knack!" He said. "What was the noise about?"  
"You haven't noticed !" Scott said. "Godmother Eileen had been on the go again!"  
Sean looked around and spotted the sink.unit.  
"Oh my!' A sink?",  
"Hot and cold water. No more going downstairs to wash.dishes or to the bathroom to fill the kettle."  
Sean got up and tried both taps. "Cool!"He said. " That's brilliant.!"  
"It certainly is! " Scott agreed. "I never know what I'm going to find when I come home from work these days!"

The following day, Scott's purchase of a safety gate had arrived and was fixed up, with the main door open. As he reached the top.of the stairs, he saw Emily on the play mat. "Daddy!" She said for the first time and set off crawling towards him. Scott, who was sitting at the table, got up as Sean climbed over the gate and picked up his little girl, cuddling and swaying with her, head buried in her. Scott came over and put his arm round both of them. Sean looked up at him, teary eyed, whispering,."Did you hear what she said?" He just nodded and kissed Sean's cheek and the top of Emily's head, before moving away.  
"Well, I said about a surprise every day, but that has to be the best!!" He put Emily down on her playmat and joined her, picking up a toy and prodding her with it as she giggled.  
"We're eating at the Bistro tonight."Scott told him. "A thank you from Eileen to Pat and Jason for their hard work yesterday with the sink.if you're ok there, I'll make you a cuppa and then have a shower. "  
"Yes that's fine," he said, continuing to play with Emily. 

The next days news wasn't good. Sean came home to hear that Jason's van had been torched and he was talking to Pat about moving right away from Coronation Street and not coming back. By the next morning, it was all decided. He was going to a friend's and then planning a trip to Thailand. Sean popped in to see Eileen on his way to work . She was putting on a brave face but Sean could see how upset she was.  
"Thank goodness I've got you two still here!" She said.  
"Still, it sorts where Emily will sleep when she's too big for the cot. She can have her own room.I was wondering how we would manage. "  
Sean gave Eileen one of his looks and hugged her .  
"Off you go to work," she said."you'll be late.  
Sean kissed her cheek. "See you later " he said and left.  
Eileen decided she needed cheering up so a while later, she leaned over the safety gate and waved to Emily. "Scott are you there?," she said.  
"Yes I'm here" he said and appeared .  
"I'm off into town." She said. I'm in need of retail therapy. I'll see you later. "  
"Ok. See you later. Have a good time." Scott said and Eileen was off.  
Scott was watching Emily splash in the bath when Eileen shouted that she was back.  
",Hiya, " he shouted."Did.you get.anything nice?"  
"I had a good time. " she replied. ,"Do you want to share them?"  
"Emily is in the bath, but I'll be with you when she comes out. Won't be long."  
"Ok" came the reply.  
Scott took Emily out of the bath and took her into the bedroom to dry and dress her. He sat her in her cot and passed her a toy while he cleaned the bath and then he and Emily went down to share Eileen's purchases.  
Among other things, she had bought some shiny black shoes for Emily and a board book.  
Scott took this opportunity to mention something he and Sean had been discussing. As he and Sean were now Emily's parents, she was no longer from a single parent family , but there was still something missing in Emily's family. Scott had wondered if Eileen would be willing to act as honorary granny to her. He gave her the option of refusing if she wished. Eileen was thrilled and kissed both of them. Scott was glad he asked her.  
Late that afternoon, the family gathered to wave goodbye to Jason. There was so much sadness because everyone was afraid he was going for good. After giving Jason a farewell hug, Eileen reached for Emily and hugged her instead. As if she knew, Emily wrapped her arms around Eileen's neck.  
On the following Sunday, Scott had his Skype session with his mum and sister, Jessica. Eileen and Sean tended to get involved in the chat too, along with Emily. As the call was reaching its conclusion, Scott's mum dropped a bombshell. They were planning to come and stay. Eileen said Scott's face didn't change when he heard the news and he heard himself agreeing to sort two rooms in the nearby Travelodge and Eileen said she would arrange with streetcars to meet them at the station and take them there and then bring them in to the Bistro for a meal, so that they could meet everyone. Scott said goodbye and closed the iPad before falling apart. Sean put his arms round him, rubbing his back gently, while Eileen did what she did best and put the kettle on to make a brew. A while later, they were all drinking tea and both Sean and Eileen were doing their best to put a positive slant onto the situation but failing. " I think if you don't mind I'm going to go to bed for a while. I'm sorry. Our day off together,Sean.I'm so sorry. I'm wasting it. But I just need a bit of time." Sean kissed Scott's cheek. " you take all the time you need my love. Emm and I are going to go for a walk and when we come back I'll come and see how you are. Is that ok?" Scott nodded. "This is such a big thing Sean. I just think my world is about to fall apart and I don't know how to get my head round it.,," "You do what you have to do. I will see you in a bit" Sean got the pushchair and strapped Emily in, before heading out the door. Scott had already gone upstairs. "I won't be long Ei." Sean said as he left. When he returned, Eileen went upstairs with him to sit with Emily and he quietly opened the bedroom door. Scott lay in bed curled up and asleep. Sean was unsure if he should wake him, but while he thought about it, Scott began to stir. Sean took his T shirt off and pulled up the covers to get in to bed . He pulled Scott into his arms and kissed his forehead. Scott cuddled in to him. Neither spoke for some time. Finally Scott said, "Youre going to get me through this aren't you." he said. " I know you will be strong for me." "I will be there for you. Of course I will. And so will Eileen. We will do this together. Are you ready to get up now?" Scott nodded. "Lets go in to our sitting room then. Eileen is in there with Emm.," Sean got out of bed and put his top back on and went in to the sitting room. Scott got dressed and joined the others. "Dont worry, love, "said Eileen."You'll get through this. If they reject you, then you will just be back to where you started when you got here. No contact. That's the worst it can be. Or it could be much better The next morning , Sean went off to work and Eileen came up for a brew. She sat on the play mat with Emily until she held both her hands and Emily tried to pull herself up. Eileen lifted her towards her and Emily leaned on Eileen to stand with her. "Eileen, if you're ok there can I just go and have a shower,?" Scott asked. "Yes of course. Off you go.," she said as Scott climbed over the gate. Eileen got Emily to stand a few more times and then Eileen tried removing some of the support until Emm was holding Eileen's finger. She then let go of her fingers and stood unsupported. Eileen shuffled a bit further away and Emily took a step to reach the fingers. And then she did it again, and again. She took two steps towards.Eileen. Eileen heard the bathroom door open. "Scott!" she called ", quick,!," Scott wrapped in a towel stuck.his head round. " Come on Emm.do it again,!" she said..Eileen moved a bit further away and Emily followed.with one step at a time. ",Oh my god! She's walking !" Scott said. "Let me get dressed and I.can video.don't wear her out before I get there .Scott was back quickly, dressed and phone camera poised. He moved to a good position and Emily took more steps. "Yey!" Scott shouted , beaming. Clever girl, Emm! I'm going to send this to daddy!" "Scott, I've been thinking," said Eileen. " if you can get a couple shifts somewhere local for a few hours at a time, I could look after Emily for you. It would.get you out into different company instead of always being with her. Maybe if you go out today, you could call in the local places and ask. You never know unless you.ask!" "Really Ei? That would brilliant if you are sure you would really do that for me " ",It wouldn't be a problem. She is so easy to look after " she said. Sean was at his desk when he heard.his phone. So he took it out to check.it He squealed with delight, causing everyone to look at him. "Are you watching those dirty videos in work time again Sean ?", asked Beth and giggled. Sean grunted and walked into the break area. "Ok Sean,,?" Eva asked "Over the moon! Sean replied. "My little girl took her first steps today. Shame I wasn't there but a video is next best isn't it!" "Aww how sweet. Yes ideal ways to record things you won't ever get again. Not exactly anyway. There can only be one first time. " she smiled and went off to get a drink while Sean watched it again and beamed proudly. "Awwwww".he said. "Bless!" When Scott went out later that day, he decided to call in at the various local places of employment, just in case there was anything. His last stop was the Rovers and he found Michelle behind the bar. He told her how Eileen had offered to care for Emily so he could try for a few shifts somewhere local. Michelle said she would mention it to steve. Scott thanked her and left. That night Eileen went for a drink with Pat. "Oh Eileen. I'm glad I found you.I chatted to Steve about any part time staff and he said Scott could begin a trial run of Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays from 8am til 12. If that's any good to him, starting on Monday. If you could tell him to let me know if that will be ok for him please." "Oh that's lovely Michelle,.thank.you "Eileen replied. Tell Steve he would love to accept and he will be here on Monday morning ! He will be thrilled! I'll text him now." And that was how Scott found himself a part time job! The dreaded Friday night finally arrived and streetcars taxi went to the station to pick up Scott's mum and sister and drive them to the Travelodge. Scott and Sean both put suits on and Eileen toyed with wearing the suit she had for the wedding, it was that a little OTT. She really couldn't decide, but then thought that as she wouldn't get many chances to wear it, why not! They found that Emily just fitted into her red velvet dress as Sean bought it with room in it and she wore her black shiny shoes granny bought for her. The three of them plus Emily arrived at the Bistro earlier than their guests as planned. They had a drink.each to start them off. Scott was feeling physically sick but now decided it was better to.just get it over with. At three minutes to six, the door opened and in walked Scott's mum and his sister Jessica. There were introductions all round and Scott went to buy drinks. Everyone else sat down at the table. General chat began with Eileen asking about their train journey and whether streetcars were on time to pick them up. She explained that she worked on the switch board and was therefore interested in how the company fared. It seemed the journey was good, the taxi was waiting for them and they were happy with the Travelodge. They also commented on the bistro being a friendly place. The conversation then turned to Emily and everyone seemed to have something to add. It was at this point where everyone was chatting, that Jess put her hand on Sean's arm. "Youre Scott's friend then " she said. ", Have you known him long?" "We met soon after he got here I think. " Sean replied. " You must get on pretty well for him to move in with you. I thought at first Eileen was your mum." " She's the nearest thing I have to one. "Sean said. "Shes a lovely lady." "Right, look I'm going to come straight to the point. We had to come to visit because we had to find out for ourselves. Since we have been chatting on Skype, we feel we have got to know each other a bit and we have a feeling we know why Scott left home . You aren't just his friend are you. You're more than that. You're his partner, aren't you.? Scott is gay, isn't he." Sean was staring into jess's eyes at this point and that was where he stuck. He couldn't move away from her gaze. "It's ok. You don't have to say anything. You've confirmed it. It's not a problem you know. Scott is my brother and I love him to bits. The thing I can't get my head around is that I though we were close and yet he had to.run away rather then tell me." At this point, those around the table had gone quiet and were all looking at the intent conversation going on between Sean and jess. She soon became aware of it and smiled at everyone. "We were just getting to.know each other " she said. The first course arrived and was enjoyed by all, as was the rest of the meal. When all the food was gone , everyone felt pleasantly full. Eileen noted that the night was still young and everyone was welcome to come back home for coffee. "Our house is very small but it is a genuine home. Scott's mum who it was discovered was named Marilyn was very happy to accept that invitation, so they paid the bill and thanked the staff and left. Once outside, the group made its way to Eileen's and Eileen opened the front door . "Come on through " she said. Eileen went straight to the kitchen to put on the kettle. Sean sat at the table and gestures for Marilyn and Jess to sit on the sofa. Scott busied himself with getting Emily out of the pushchair.Eileen made tea and coffee as requested.Once out of the push chair Emily started to eye up the two strange ladies on their sofa and toddled over to Sean, holding her hands up to be picked up. Sean had purposely tried not to have anything to do with Emily and had left her to.Scott. but he couldn't ignore her request as she would not understand. He picked her up and she pur her arms round his neck. Marilyn and Jess smiled at this. Scott took the pram upstairs out the way and then sat on one of the chairs at the table. Eileen started passing out the mugs . "Right." Jess said. "No!"Said Sean, trying to silence her, but she ignored him. " I'm going to make myself unpopular now, but I really don't want anyone to feel threatened. I really don't." Marilyn looked at her daughter wondering what she thought she was doing. Sean really tried to use magic powers he didn't have to shut her up. Scott was already a total wreck as he had a feeling of what was coming. Emily had no.idea of anything except she had made up.her own game of hide and seek, hiding her face in Sean and turning to look at the strangers every now and then.Eileen drank her tea, sitting at the table.Jess was not phased by all this. She was on a mission. "We came here to find out why my brother suddenly up sticks and left home with a baby. We thought we had an idea but nothing was definite and that is why we came here - to find out once and for all and that is what we have done. Scott, you can drop all the cover act. We know you are gay. " Scott.froze. He didn't move a muscle. " What we don't understand and need to sort.out in our heads is why you felt you couldn't tell us." "Jess has friends who are gay. They are lovely people. We are thinking there may be a wedding on the cards aren't we, " Marilyn added in. "I know Sean is your partner, Scott,.so you don't need to worry about that either. Just be honest with us so.that we can have our family back. When did this thing arise that stopped us from being close? I honestly thought I could tell you anything and I believed you were the same with me..I love you Scott. You are my brother. Don't treat me like a stranger.I think I have said enough. I thought if I brought it all out into the open we could actually have a family day tomorrow with no.lies and no tension. " Jess got up and went over to Scott who still hadn't reacted in any way. "scott, say something. Do.something. anything. Please!?" Jess put her arms around Scott's shoulder and Scott automatically hugged her waist. There was no other sound. After a few minutes,Jess took down Scott's arms and went back to sit down. Scott had his eyes closed and his body was shaking silently but there was no further reaction. Marilyn got up from the sofa and went over to Scott. She put one arm around him and smoothed his hair with the other. "Scott you are my baby. How could you possibly think that would change just because you are gay. Whatever you are ,I made you. You will always be my little boy. Please don't shut me out again. You are so important to me. What if Emily decides to just up and leave home with no contact number. What would you think? How would you feel? Please make this stop here and now. Be my little boy again and allow me back in. Your sister too. We are not your enemy whatever you have done or whoever you have grown into. Marilyn stopped.there, tears in her eyes. And she went and sat down, Jess squeezing her hand as they smiled weakly at each other. Eileen could so see their point of view Sean's heart was breaking. The love of his life was sitting within reach broken in pieces and he was just sitting there letting it happen. Jess looked at Sean "Can you do something about that? Please?" She asked. "You don't need to pretend any more. Not for us. Please go to him. Eileen stood up and took Emily from Sean so that Sean could go to Scott. He got up and went over to him as had his mum and sister. One arm went round him and the other went behind his neck. Playing with his hair and rubbing his neck. Scott's arms wrapped around Sean , his hands grabbing fistfulls of Sean's suit jacket. , "If his mum doesn't mind, why don't you .take him upstairs love. We'll have another cup.of tea." Eileen suggested. Sean turned towards the sofa. " would that be ok with you? " Sean asked. "I'll get him to bed if you don't mind. He won't be fit for anything more tonight, but hopefully he will be fine tomorrow. " You do what you have to do, love. " said Marilyn. " just make sure he knows we love him and we haven't done this to hurt him. We just wanted him back and that seemed to be our only option." "I will make sure he knows."Sean said. "Thank.You. I will leave it to Eileen to sort arrangements for tomorrow. Ei, if you're ok.for a bit, I will come back.for Emm in a minute" "You sort Scott out love. Emm is ok here." Sean bent down and whispered in Scott's ear and then removed Scott's grip and his own arms to.try to help.him up, shielding him from those on the sofa with his own body. Scott got up.without attempting to communicate with his mum or sister and they left the room. They carried on up the stairs and into the bedroom where Scott just sat on the bed. Sean undressed him and then told him to get up so that he could pull back the covers .He told Scott to get in and move over because he would join him once he had got Emily to bed. He did as requested without a word. And Sean left to get Emily. Marilyn and jess drank the tea Eileen made once Sean had taken Emily and they talked about the next day. Eileen then called streetcars for a taxi to take them back to the Travelodge. Once they had gone. Pat returned from the pub and asked how it all went. Eileen felt quite emotional as she relayed events to Pat. She made Pat a sandwich and a cup of tea but did not join him. Instead she went to bed, hoping that Scott was ok and with hopes that the next day would prove to be a healing one. As it happened, Eileen's prayers were answered. Scott was quite fragile next morning but when Eileen went up.to talk about the day, he was glad of the idea of visiting a theme park. He and Sean went on an adult ride whilst Eileen had Emily and Scott went on a scary one with Jess .revealing them clinging to each other when they came out the other end. They all watched Emily on the little kiddies amusements and the phone cameras were all clicking. They all sat own for a meal together and lots more photos were taken. By the time they left everyone was ready for a rest. They went their separate ways with Marilyn and Jess returning to the Travelodge until 7.30 when they would meet Sean and Scott in the Rovers ,while Eileen looked after Emily. At 10 they returned and thanked Eileen for her support that day and as soon as she went downstairs they fell into bed, exhausted. When they chatted on Scott's phone on loudspeaker in the morning everyone agreed that Saturday had been a perfect day. There were lots of thank yous and a promise of meetings in the future plus Skype as usual on the following Sunday.. Eileen arranged for streetcars to get them to the station in time for their train home and the promise of a text to.say they had arrived home safely. Scott and Sean continued from strength to strength in their relationship and little Emily thrived in a loving home with a granny who loved her and grandma and auntie who she got to know from Skype. In the summer they had a week away in Kent so that grandma and auntie could get to know her a little better. Eileen had never known the house so quiet and was so relieved when they returned. When Todd and Billy's little girl Evie arrived there was a big family celebration as the little girls bonded as cousins and Scott and Sean both agreed that in future they would call Eileen mum, because she was more like one than ever after all they had been through. The family looked forward to a Christmas unlike any experienced before . Marilyn and Jess were booked in to the Travelodge and there were rumours of a Christmas engagement . "Love changes everything, Sean thought, because when one door closes........! . I


End file.
